


Keep Being You

by redreaper86



Series: You're A Part Of This, Too [2]
Category: The Batman (Movie 2021)
Genre: 2022 Riddlebird, Colin Farrell Penguin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Paul Dano Riddler, Protective Oswald Cobblepot, Short & Sweet, Trans Edward Nygma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redreaper86/pseuds/redreaper86
Summary: Oswald comforts Ed after a nightmare.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: You're A Part Of This, Too [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011039
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Keep Being You

There it was again -- that low moan coming from Edward's side of the bed. Oswald's eyes flicked open, waking up from a sound sleep.

Edward whimpered in his sleep again. "Don't call me that," he murmured. "That's not my name."

Oswald sat up, turned on the bedside light. This was the third time in a week that Edward had had these nightmares and, though Edward had never told Oswald what they were about, Oswald could tell by Ed's sleep-talking that they were some hideous memory from his childhood.

As gently as he could, Oswald shook Edward's shoulder which caused Edward to cry out piteously: "Leave me alone, leave me alone, please..."

"Edward, it's me, Oswald," the older man said, trying to keep the panic out of his own voice -- Edward sounded too much like an abused child and Oswald wanted to save him from whatever horrors he was going through in his own mind right now. "Wake up, sweetheart, come on."

Edward awoke with a shuddering gasp. "Ozzie..." he sobbed. "I'm sorry I woke you up again --"

"Shh-shh, come here, come on." Oswald held his arms out to Edward, who promptly crawled into them, straddling Oswald's lap, then bursting into tears. "Shh..."

"I...d-don't know why I k-keep...remembering things," Ed blubbered against Oswald's shoulder. "I n-never did before. It's probably just -- hormones from being pregnant."

"It's okay, love," Oswald rubbed Ed's back in soothing circles. "Tell me how I can help."

"Just -- hic -- keep being you," Edward whispered, his sobs subsiding into a mild case of the hiccups. "You always make everything better."

Oswald resolved to do that, trusting that Ed would tell him the unpleasant recurring memory/nightmare when he was ready. 


End file.
